


A Bond Beyond The Vast Wave

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Hogwarts Sixth Year, James/Lily is unrequited, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sirius Black, Sirius Black Being an Asshole, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, Teen Pregnancy, Top Sirius Black, Young Lucius Malfoy, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius was a many things, rebellious, lazy, a prankster, troublemaker, lady's man, irresponsible, carefree. Or that is what he likes to appear as. And why break that image he's crafted for himself? Even if it'd make his life easier, especially with his hidden relationship with a certain Malfoy heir.But things backfire and it leads to making decisions that change his way of life.





	A Bond Beyond The Vast Wave

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what i am doing or how I will be writing this so sorry for inconsistency. Also yet again, no beta reader or polished work. I just churn it out and hope I didn't mess up too badly.
> 
> I love this ship and needed to add my voice to the rarepair. Why is WolfStar popular and not this ship or so many others? I do love Drarry so I'm glad that's high up. 
> 
> Leave a comment, kudo, or criticism. Shame me.

His hair was silky, smooth,soft. Sirius could run his fingers through the platinum locks forever. But Lucius was unlikely to stay put for that long, ironically. He’d want to take walks in gardens, like how they did as children when Sirius and his family came to visit the Malfoys. The blonde boy would take Sirius by the hand and show off his Mansions gardens. Sirius didn’t care for the flowers but it mad Lucius happy to show off their beauty. It was enough for Sirius to stay by his side, never letting go until Regulus interrupted them.    
  
It angered him to have his younger brother intrude on his special time with Lucius, he preferred not to hang out with others when visiting the pureblood family. Lucius never seemed to mind much and included Regulus which put Sirius in a grumpy mood. But that was the past, Sirius hadn’t realized he was fond of Lucius. In more than just a friendly way. Hadn’t understood why seeing the boy be adored by others, praised by teachers, and other pureblood boiled Sirius blood. He wanted to be the only one to tell Lucius these things.    
  
“Sirius, you're pulling my hair too tightly”, the blonde said. Sirius stopped his reminiscing to look at his annoyed bed partner. Sirius apologized and gently pat the head of the other, Lucius swifty swatted the offending hand away.   
  
“Stop it. Get up and put your clothes on. It’s past curfew and you need to head to your tower.” Lucius said, not moving himself. Why would he? They are in his room down in the dungeons. Lucky for them, Abraxas had…’convinced’ Slughorn to give his son a room of his own. Typical pureblood move.   
  
Sirius was abruptly knocked off the bed.   
  
“What was that for?” He yelled, rubbing his head where it slammed against the floor.   
  
“You weren’t moving.” Lucius said, chalantly. He looked utterly bored and unapologetic. Damn, SIrius thought, if they hadn’t just fucked, he’d be all over the hot blonde again.   
  
“Fine, fine, you’re such a twat. I’ll leave but next time don’t  come running to me to scratch that persistent itch of yours,” Sirius said while gathering his cloth. Once dressed he leapt over to the other, startling Lucius and gave him a peck on the lips.   
  
“You heard me? Lucy?” He said but only got a grunt in response. Sirius rolled his eyes and left the room. He didn’t worry too much about encountering a prefect, Lucius being one of them, he knew it’d be clear until he neared the tower, then there was a high chance of being caught. It helped that he always took the marauders map when he went to Lucius in secret. He couldn't let the others know. To them, they thought Sirius hated Lucius and all Slytherin Purebloods. It was a lie that Sirius kept up and now didn’t know how to say otherwise.   
  
But equally it was exhilarating to sneak about and steal kisses from the blonde when no one was looking, hidden in nooks and crannies. Any moment they could be found out but it was a thrill. It’d be easier to come out but he didn’t want to let go of this Gryffindor image, this facade of being something he wasn’t entirely sure was his true self. At first maybe but it was a chore now. And Sirius hated doing things he didn’t want to do.   
  
He paused when he heard voices coming his way and hid behind a statue. The voices kept getting louder and familiar. James and Remus, both prefects. He was a bit surprised to not see James forcing his companionship on Lily. She must of found a partner earlier.    
  
“Where do you think he goes?” He heard Remus say. They must be talking about him. Sirius stayed put and eavesdropped on the two.   
  
James paused and shrugged his shoulders, “Probably with some girl he’ll dump the next day,'' he said. Sirius felt a pang in his heart, thinking of dumping Lucius. No, he wouldn’t.    
  
“I feel bad for them, he never seems to care if he hurts them or leads them on. Evens was furious he stood up one of her friends.” Remus said, not sounding pleased.    
  
“I don’t know, mate. You know how he is. Doesn’t care really for much, just wants fun.” James said with a chuckle. Sirius would of found that amusing but it felt off. He couldn’t understand it.   
  
“I’m just saying, we are getting older and maybe he just needs to...grow up too. Not prank so much, get with people he doesn’t really care about. But it’s like he doesn’t know what limits are,’ Remus continued.    
  
“Aye, aye. Say this to him, not me. As far as I’m concerned, if he doesn’t go after Lily and Snape since...that lake accident-   
  
“You guys did that purposely.” Remus interrupted with.    
  
“Okay, true. But what I’m saying is we can’t change him. Alright?” James said, not really into the conversation at hand. Remus didn’t continue with the topic and started talking about their potions homework. Sirius moved when they had fully disappeared.    
  
He pondered over what heard. Not agreeing with any of Remus’ points. He knew his limits and didn’t leave sleep around with every girl who ogled at him. Sure, he pretended to eb interest but it was just a cover up. He never slept with any of them. He was all Lucius and vise versa. Why would he fuck dumb girls or guys he could care less for. None compared to the Malfoy heir.   
  


* * *

The next day started slow, Sirius could barely be convinced to leave his bed but left it eventually. He made it the dining hall eventually, seeing his other roommates already eating.   
  
“Where you all tuckered out from your late light fun time?’ James joked, snickering when Remus sighed and Peter looked confused.   
  
“Who was she?” Peter asked.   
  
“None of your business.” Sirius said.   
  
“Must of been a blonde,’Remus said, not really interested in the conversation.   
  
“What makes you say that, Moony?” Sirius asked, but Remus just pointed to his sleeve and to his surprise. There was a blonde lock, long and shiny. Shite, Sirius thought to himself.   
  
“She won’t miss one stand and I’ll forget about her soon enough” Sirius said. He soon swamped his plate with food and ate vigorously, hoping none would keep prodding. Everyone looked disgusted and just went back to their meals, though Remus gave him a long look and slowly began to eat again. Sirius felt a bit guilty referring to Lucius as if he was just some bimbo he fucked once just to move on. He knew he had to give the blonde a kiss to clear his conscious.    
  
After several classes and points taken off house Gryffindor. He entered potions class. He would of gone to Remus but saw him sitting by James. Looking around, he spotted Lily and Severus sitting together, odd considering the two stopped chatting after the lake incident 5th year. The only other person free was….Lucius. Damn, in any other situation, he’d love to be beside Lucius but he wasn’t sure if he could control himself.   
  
“Sit down, Mr. Black, we need to get class started.” Professor Slughorn said. Sirius went over to the blonde and plopped down. He saw James snicker and Remus try to hide a small smile. They probably thought he hated his current situation.Might as well play the part, right?   
  
“Oye, Lucy. Don’t start drooling over me, we got potions to mix” Sirius said, loud enough for his companions to hear. Lucius scoffed but otherwise didn’t say much. Which was odd considering that even the blonde himself was fond of bantering with him in public. Slughorn called for everyone to pass their homework up, Sirius went to grab his but didn’t find it.    
  
“Here” Lucius whispered while taking out from beneath his Sirius homework. He must have left it in his room, they usually did do homework together. Sirius quickly grasped the others hand from beneath the table and squeezed it gently. He saw Lucius try to hide the blush that appeared on his face.    
  
Soon they all began to work on the potion Slughorn assigned them to make. It was a simple one but reeked, not surprising considering the ingredient. Usually Sirius would let whoever he was teamed up with to do most of the work but Lucius didn’t appear to want to get involved.   
  
“Malfoy, start chopping, what are you waiting for princess,” Sirius said, knowing he’d piss off the other. Lucius glared at him.   
  
“You cut it all, Black. Stop being lazy,” the blonde said. Sirius noticed the other was scooting away from the ingredients and had a hand to his nose. He heard others giggling at them but was too focused on lucius to see how much attention was on them.   
  
Lucius got up all of a sudden, almost falling to the ground. Sirius went up, knocking his bench over to catch Lucius. Sirius had wished he stayed put because soon he was met with a green faces Lucius puking on his robes. At this point the whole classroom was staring at them, all silent and shocked. Slughorn rushed over to help.   
  
“Lucius, you must go to the Nurse now, who will take him?” Slughorn asked. Severus jumped up to be by his Slytherins friend side. Lucius was quickly cleaned with a spell and taken to Madam Pomfrey. Sirius just stood there, covered in his lovers puke. Slughorn turned to Sirius and spelled away the mess.    
  
“Everyone, get back to your assignment, Lucius will be taken care of and Severus will shortly return”, he said. Sirius sat back down after picking up the bench. He looked to his now empty right and felt deep worry.   
  
He rarely saw Lucius sick. What could of gotten to him? Did he eat something rotten? He needed to see the other as soon as he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, hope the fic was bearable.


End file.
